


Draw My Love

by Norentrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norentrash/pseuds/Norentrash
Summary: Sungguh, Jeno cinta kekasihnya. Tapi kelakuannya yang satu itu---- ah, sudahlah.





	Draw My Love

**Draw my Love**

**.**

**.**

_Jeno cinta kekasihnya, tapi sungguh, sifatnya yang satu ini-ah, sudahlah._

.

.

.

"jadi sesuai dengan teorema 2.1.2, untuk setiap epsilon lebih besar dari 0, terdapat..." ruang kelas berisi 30 orang mahasiswa dan satu dosen itu senyap, hanya terdengar suara sang dosen muda sedang menjelaskan materi. Seluruh mahasiswa memfokuskan atensi mereka pada wajah sang dosen, peduli setan dengan materi super abstrak yang tidak dimengerti sama sekali. _Well_ , jangan salahkan mereka. Rambut yang dicat putih perak, rahang tegas dan hidung mancung, ditambah mata hitam yang tajam dengan bibir tipis memang jadi distraksi yang amat manjur bagi para mahasiswa. Kemeja putih bergaris lengan panjang dengan dasi biru gelap, dipadu jeans biru ketat membungkus bahu bidang dan kaki jenjang dosen muda itu. Sungguh, bagai oasis ditengah tumpukan rumus dan notasi kalkulus.

Selesai berbicara panjang lebar dosen itu berbalik ke papan tulis, menuliskan beberapa materi dengan cekatan. Hening mencekam kelas itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Dosen muda itu memang terkenal tegas dan tak suka kebisingan. Mahasiswa hapal betul, jangan sekali-kali berbicara di kelas dosen-muda-yang-tampan-itu kalau memang tidak penting sama sekali. Sudah banyak mahasiswa yang ditendang keluar dari kelasnya karena melanggar peraturan tak tertulis itu. Nilai yang diberikan pada mahasiswanyapun sangat objektif, tidak pandang bulu dan tak termakan tangis sendu walaupun sudah ada yang mengulang beberapa kali. Tapi entah kenapa, kelasnya tetap terisi penuh tiap semester. Kehadiran mahasiswa/i nya selalu 100% tanpa cela dan bahkan, beberapa diantaranya sering minta kelas tambahan.

"Jadi," dosen muda itu berbalik kembali menghadap mahasiswanya. " untuk teorema 2.1.3, kita perhatikan bahwa-"

"hihihi"

Dosen muda itu mendelik, mencari sumber suara yang berani menginterupsi bicaranya.

"Saya rasa tidak ada yang lucu di sini, Chenle-ssi?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap tajam Chenle, salah satu mahasiswa terbaiknya yang duduk di pojok kelas. Terkejut, Chenle dengan gugup menggelengkan kepalanya.

"T-tidak Sir Jeno. S-saya tiba-tiba teringat hal lucu. Maafkan saya, Sir." ujar Chenle, sopan.

Jeno, sang dosen muda berdeham pelan, kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada materi teorema _Archimedian_ di papan tulis. "Ya, dengan itu kita bisa simpulkan bahwa limit dari mutlak x kuadrat ditambah y kua-"

"hihi-"

"Yukhei-ssi, ada yang lucu dengan materi ini?" Jeno berjalan pelan ke arah Yukhei, mahasiswa berambut coklat gelap yang duduk di sebelah Chenle. "Saya rasa seharusnya anda memperhatikan materi ini dengan seksama. Mau mengulang di kelas saya untuk ke-empat kalinya?"

Yukhei terperangah, tidak menyangka akan langsung di- _skakmat_ oleh dosen yang hanya terpaut 5 tahun darinya. Yukhei menunduk malu, menatap buku catatannya (yang kosong tak tersentuh).

 

Jeno menelisikkan matanya ke seluruh sudut kelas, mendapati beberapa mahasiswanya sudah tersenyum tak jelas, berusaha menahan tawa mereka. "Kalau ada yang ingin main-main, cepat keluar! Saya tidak mentolerir mahasiswa yang tidak dapat menganggap serius kuliah ini!"

Jeno berusaha menahan amarahnya, mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh terbaiknya seolah menyatakan bahwa ' _aku yang berkuasa di sini.'_

Tak disangkanya, seisi ruangan tertawa keras, beberapa mahasiswa terjungkal dari kursi mereka, mahasiswi di bagian belakang menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. Jeno panik, tidak pernah dalam riwayat mengajarnya, seluruh mahasiswa berani mentertawakan dia.

"satu tambah satu itu sama dengan dua, sir!" sahut seorang mahasiswi di bagian belakang kelas, sambil terkikik geli dengan teman-temannya.

Kebingungan menyergap Jeno. Ia berusaha mencerna kalimat mahasiswi itu, sebelum akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu dan cepat-cepat berjalan ke mejanya mengambil _smartphone_ nya. Ia membuka aplikasi kamera, melihat refleksi wajah tampannya terpampang jelas. Masih wajah rupawan yang sama, tapi kini dengan sedikit corak di pipi kirinya.

_Ugh, sial._

_._

_._

_._

"Mr. Huang!" segerombolan anak kecil berkerumun di sekitar pemuda yang sedang tertidur di mejanya. Mereka menggoyang-goyangkan pemuda itu, mencoba segala cara untuk membangunkan pria berambut emas itu dari tidur lelapnya.

"mm hmm?" Renjun mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menyesuaikan fokus pandangannya. "Kenapa, anak-anak?"

"gambarkan aku spongebob dong!"

"Ih, enak saja! Aku dulu. gambarin ultraman dong, Mister! Yang warna biru yang keren itu lohh!" ujar bocah kecil lainnya, menyentakkan kakinya tidak sabaran. Dalam sekejap, ruangan itu penuh dengan rengekan anak kecil yang meminta Renjun untuk menggambarkan tokoh kartun favorit mereka.

"Err, iya iya! Semuanya tenang dulu ya.."kata Renjun lembut, sambil mengusap kepala bocah-bocah itu. "Sekarang Mr. Huang ke kamar mandi dulu, mau cuci muka. Kalian duduk yang rapih ya, nanti pasti Mr Huang buatkan."

Anak-anak itu mengangguk kecil, berhamburan menduduki tempat terdepan di dekat meja kerja Renjun. Renjun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, bersenandung kecil. Di tengah jalan, ia berpapasan dengan Jaemin, pemuda seusianya yang menjadi guru tetap di TK Dream.

"Dikerjai anak-anak lagi ya, Huang?" pemuda itu tersenyum geli menatap aneh wajah Renjun.

"Eung? apa maksudnya?" tanya Renjun, bingung. Seingatnya, ia menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya dengan tidur lelap di ruang kelas tanpa di ganggu oleh bocah-bocah serigala berbulu domba itu. Ia meneliti hoodie kuning dan celana coklat muda yang dipakainya. Tidak ada yang aneh.

Jaemin terkekeh, memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya yang rapih dan berkilau "Cepat-cepat ngaca, _gih."_

Sirine tak kasat mata berbunyi di otaknya. Dalam sekejap, Renjun berlari ke kamar mandi di ujung lorong TK itu, menatap kaca dan terkejut melihat bayangan dirinya.

_Ugh, sial._

_._

_._

_._

_Bip Bip_

Suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka pelan membuat Renjun loncat dari tempat tidurnya, melemparkan novel 1984 yang menyita perhatiannya sedari tadi. Ia mengendap-endap keluar, memasang tampang ceria terbaiknya.

"Renjun." suara bass yang biasa memanggilnya hangat, kini berubah dingin dan gelap. Renjun bergidik ngeri.

_sial sial siaaal._

Renjun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu, tersenyum super manis sambil membentangkan tangannya.

"Jeno! Ah aku kangen kamu sekali!" seru Renjun sambil memeluk Jeno, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dada bidang Jeno. Ia mengusap-usapakan kepalanya, lalu mendongak menatap Jeno sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Renjun."

Dasar keras kepala, Renjun tetap mengedipkan matanya polos.

 _Kalau cara ini tidak berhasil juga, entah aku harus apa._ Gerutu Renjun dalam hati.

Jeno meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Renjun, menjauhkan badan mereka berdua dan menatapnya kesal.

"Mulai besok kamu-"

"Maaf! Aku minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya, tulus dari hatiku yang paling dalam yang isinya cuma Jeno seorang. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau muridku mencoret-coret wajahku lagi. Huhu Jeno maaaaaf" Renjun merengek, mengayun-ayunkan lengan Jeno. Rasa bersalah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. "Aku janji hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi! Serius, deh. Ya Jeno? Please Jeno, manusia paling tampan kesayanganku yang tidak akan mau ku tukar apapun, yang ku sukai lebih dari moomin, ya ya ya?"

Jeno berusaha menahan senyumnya yang mulai merekah, mendengar pujian dari Renjun membuatnya senang bukan kepalang. Eh, tidak tidak! Jeno sekarang sedang marah!

"Injun. Kamu tau? Aku sedang mengajar di kelas dan tiba-tiba seluruh mahasiswaku menertawai aku! Aku. Lee Jeno. Ditertawai oleh mahasiswa sendiri! Karena di pipiku muncul _1+1=0._ Ugh, coba bayangkan Injun. Aku dosen kalkulus, tapi 1+1 saja tidak tau?" Jeno benar-benar kesal. Image diri yang berusaha dibangun dari awal ia mengajar, sekarang luluh lantah.

Renjun memanyunkan bibirnya, menatap _soulmatenya._ Ia teringat cerita dari ibunya sewaktu ia kecil.

" _Suatu saat nanti, kamu akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu. Tidak ada yang tau kapan dan dimana kita akan bertemu dengan soulmate kita." Ujar ibu Renjun sambil mengusap pelan rambut anak semata wayangnya. "Tapi kita tahu, bagaimana cara menemukannya. Saat kita menulis/menggambar sesuatu pada tubuh kita, hal itu juga akan muncul di tubuh pasangan kita."_

" _ih, tidak masuk akal sekali, ma." Kata Renjun kecil. "kalau kita saja tidak tau soulmate kita dimana, bagaimana bisa lihat ada tulisan di wajahnya? Tidak masuk akal, ah."_

_Ibu Renjun tertawa kecil, mendengar pemikiran anaknya. "semesta selalu punya cara untuk mempertemukan cinta, Renjun. Bahkan dengan cara yang tjdak pernah kau sangka. Jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan cinta"_

_10 tahun kemudian, ia jatuh cinta. Pada dosen muda di jurusan tetangga, yang entah kenapa, punya tato pena bergambar bunga di pipinya. Persis seperti miliknya._

"Jeno, aku minta maaf.. Tadi siang aku tidur di kelas, begitu bangun sudah ada oret-oretan di pipiku. Padahal aku sudah bilang mereka untuk gambar dimanapun, selain wajahku! Beneran, kok. Huhuhu"

Jeno menghela napas panjang. Tiga hari yang lalu, gambar dinosaurus tiba-tiba muncul di keningnya saat ia sedang presentasi di konferensi internasional. Kemarin, gambar ultraman(yang sebenarnya lebih mirip monster) muncul di bawah matanya, tepat saat ia memimpin rapat dengan rekan kerjanya. Hari ini? 1+1=0, terpampang jelas di pipi kiri saat ia mengajar di depan kelas. Mau taruh dimana harga diri seorang Lee Jeno yang tampan dan elegan?!

Renjun, pasangan hidupnya sedang magang di salah satu TK dekat rumahnya. Menjadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan seni mengharuskannya untuk mengabdi kepada masyarakat sekitar. Tak disangka, justru hal itu membuat Jeno pusing tujuh keliling.

"Lagipula, besok aku tidak mengajar kok! Aku ada pertemuan dengan klub fotografi! Jadi kamu tidak perlu kuatir ada gambar aneh tiba-tiba muncul di wajahmu. Ya? Jangan marah lagi ya Jen?" lanjut Renjun, menautkan kedua tangannya di depan badan. Wajahnya tertunduk memelas, suaranya mengecil perlahan.

Renjun tampak begitu mungil, dan Jeno ingin sekali memeluknya. Mengatakan bahwa ia tidak benar-benar marah, dan Renjun tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Sejujurnya, ia rindu Renjun sekali, ingin merengkuhnya dan mencium bibir merahnya. Mana bisa sih, seorang Lee Jeno marah lebih dari 10 menit pada Huang Renjun?

Jeno menyentuh dagu Renjun, mendongakkan kepalanya sampai mata mereka bertemu sapa. Ia tersenyum, lalu mendekat perlahan dan mengecup bibir Renjun singkat.

"Iya, iya. Aku maafkan. Tapi kamu janji, jangan dekat-dekat monster kecil itu lagi. Aku punya seminar nasional minggu depan dan aku tidak mau tiba-tiba muncul gambar ayam atau babi di wajahku, oke?" tanya Jeno sambil mengusap kepala Renjun. Renjun mengangguk antusias, senyumnya merekah lebar. Dan lagi-lagi, Jeno jatuh cinta padanya.

"sini, peluk aku dulu." Jeno membuka lebar tangannya, menyambut hangat tubuh mungil Huang Renjun dalam dekapannya, menghirup aroma strawberry khas kekasihnya. Renjun terasa seperti, _rumah._

Renjun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jeno, aroma maskulin memenuhi indra penciumannya. Mereka berpelukan entah berapa lama, sampai akhirnya Renjun menghadapkan wajahnya kepada Jeno, tangan tetap terikat di tubuh kekasihnya. "Bukankah efek tulisan di tubuh ini hanya muncul di satu tahun pertama sejak _soulmate_ bertemu, Jen? Kita sudah 1.5 tahun bersama.. Tapi kenapa tidak hilang juga?" tanya Renjun kebingungan.

Jeno mengedikkan bahunya. "entahlah. Mungkin cinta kita terlalu kuat." Jawab Jeno singkat, sambil mengecup kembali bibir kekasihnya.

"IIIH JENO GOMBAL!"

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyapu kamar milik pasangan itu. Jeno menggeliat, tangannya meraba area kasur di sebelahnya.

_Eh? Kosong?_

Jeno bangun dengan malas, mengambil jam tangan _rolex_ hadiah dari Renjun saat ia menyelesaikan gelar doktoralnya.

11:10 am.

Pantas saja, Renjun pasti sudah pergi untuk pertemuan klub fotografinya. Ia berjalan pelan ke lemari bajunya, mengambil acak salah satu kaos untuk membungkus tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan celana rumah. Seoul benar-benar _panas_ di bulan Agustus.

Kelas hari ini baru dimulai pukul 1 siang. Jeno pun memutuskan untuk berkaca sebentar, memperhatikan dengan seksama otot lengan dan perutnya. Jeno tersenyum bangga, lalu dengan narsis bergaya ala binaragawan. _Wow, sudah tampan, punya abs pula. Ckckck, Lee Jeno, jangan terlalu sempurnalah, jadi manusia._ Batinnya pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ide jahil muncul di kepalanya. Sedikit berlari, ia mencapai meja kerja Renjun dan mengambil beberapa spidol warna-warni. Ia menyeringai, pembalasan terencana rapi di otaknya.

.

.

.

"oi, Renjun." Seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit putih pucat memanggil Renjun pelan. Sebuah kamera tergantung di lehernya, tangannya sibuk membersihkan lensa.

"hmm?" Renjun bergumam pelan, atensinya tak teralihkan dari _print-out_ foto di sekelilingnya. Ia dan klub fotografi sedang mempersiapkan untuk eksebisi besok, dan Renjun sedang fokus memilih foto miliknya yang akan ditampilkan. Beberapa foto pemandangan alam, tawa riang murid-muridnya, foto Jeno saat mengajar, lalu foto sepasang nenek dan kakek yang sedang berbincang hangat, foto Jeno saat berpikir serius mencoba menyelesaikan rumus, foto bunga Sakura, foto Jeno- _sial, kenapa banyak sekali foto Jeno?_

"Begini, aku tau kau cinta sekali dengan kekasihmu." Kata Jungwoo, pemuda itu. Kalimatnya barusan berhasil menyita perhatian seluruh anggota klub fotografi di ruangan itu. Jantung Renjun berdegup kencang.

 _Eh, kenapa? Apa karena aku terlalu banyak memotret Jeno?_ Renjun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mempertimbangkan keputusannya karena memotret Jeno terlalu banyak. Tapi Renjun bisa apa? Jeno terlalu indah untuk tidak diabadikan dalam ruang filmnya. Jeno pusat kehidupannya.

"tidak, tidak. Bukan karena hasil fotomu. Fotomu luar biasa bagus, apalagi kalau kekasihmu yang jadi objeknya." lanjut Jungwoo sambil menahan tawa. "Tapi, itu. Wajahmu. Ya Tuhan, kalian _cheesy_ sekali sih."

Kini, semua mata tertuju pada Renjun. Dengan gugup ia mengambil _handphonenya,_ membuka aplikasi kamera dan melihat refleksi dirinya. Di sana, di pipi kiri Renjun, dengan tinta warna-warni super norak terpampang jelas tulisan tangan cakar ayam favoritnya.

**Huang Renjun love Lee Jeno. Forever.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"LEE JENOOOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Ini apa sampis banget lol maafkan aku tapi aku harus mengeluarkan ide ini dari kepalaku! Beberapa detail diambil dari obrolanku dengan para norenator. Please give feedback, thank you for reading! NoRen love you!


End file.
